Coping
by MariCareBear
Summary: When Amy shows up at Ephram's grandparents house over the summer in tears it's Ephram's job to help her cope with the tragedy back home. Final Chapter Dec. 13th
1. A Surprise Visitor

Prologue  
  
"Nonny!" Ephram calls as he walks into his grandparents apartment in New York.  
  
"Ephram." Nonny appears suddenly in the entrance area from the living room as Ephram makes his way toward his bedroom.  
  
"Good, I'm glad you're home, there's a party at Skuz' tonight, it's all right that I go right?" Ephram asks halfway through his door.  
  
"Ephram we told you that you can do whatever while you are hear so long as you aren't doing anything that could get you arrested." Nonny responds.  
  
"Great thanks Non-"  
  
"Ephram I think you should look in the living room first though." Nonny states solemnly.  
  
"What's going on?" Ephram questions walking quickly toward the living room. But when he catches sight of the blonde girl sitting on the couch with her face buried in her hands Ephram turns quickly away from the doorway and whispers, "why is she here?"  
  
Nonny shakes her head, "I'm not exactly sure why she's hear she's only been hear about 30 minutes but she's been crying the entire time. All she's really said what that she needs to see Ephram and that she would wait until you got home. I told her it could be hours but she said it didn't matter she just needed to see you."  
  
Ephram quickly moves toward Amy and kneeling down by her Ephram questions, "Amy what happened?"  
  
Amy looks up quickly and it's obvious she has been crying for a long period of time, "oh God Ephram!" Amy sobs throwing her arms around Ephram.  
  
Ephram remains in the uncomfortable position and gently wraps his arms around Amy as she sobs into his shoulder. When it becomes apparent that Amy's sobs aren't going to subside any time soon Ephram gently pulls himself away and stares into Amy's eyes, "Amy what happened?"  
  
"I...I..." Amy begins gasping for air, "I..."  
  
Ephram gently tucks Amy's hair away from her face, "Amy you need to calm down and breathe." As Amy tries to catch her breath Ephram stares at her unsure of what had shaken her up so badly that she flew across the entire country and was sobbing in his grandmother's living room. She had everything, he was out of the way for the summer giving her time to be happy with Colin who's surgery had gone perfectly only a month ago.  
  
Ephram gently wipes away the slowing tears as Amy's breathing begins to slow and she blurts, "he's gone!"  
  
"Who's gone?" Ephram asks.  
  
Amy's tears begin to come fast once again, "Colin."   
  
Looking back Ephram could probably say his heart honestly stopped beating for a second at those words, and he didn't need to ask where Colin had gone. "What happened?"  
  
Amy shakes her head gasping, "I don't know, it all just happened so quickly."  
  
Ephram offers his own, "oh God" as he takes Amy back into his arms gently stroking her hair attempting to calm her down as she shakes in his arms.  
  
"She's asleep." Ephram states as he walks into the kitchen rubbing his temples his head pounding with a headache.  
  
"I called your father so that he could tell her parents where she was." Nonny states before handing Ephram a glass of water and 2 advil.  
  
"Did he say what happened?" Ephram questions sitting down at the table.  
  
"A brain aneurysm, an unforeseen, unpreventable. It's not anyone's fault and there's nothing anyone could have known. He died in his sleep his mother found him 4 days ago. I guess Amy disappeared after his funereal. Your father didn't seem surprised that she came here though."  
  
"She's devastated and I don't know what to do." Ephram sighs.  
  
"Amy's going to need you a lot in the next couple days, all you need to do is let her cry and be there to comfort her." Nonny responds gently laying her hand on Ephram's head. 


	2. Calling Home

Authors Note: Wow I didn't expect to get the amount of feedback that I did I really appreciate all the reviews!! And I hope that I can actually keep this up...So please keep reviewing I like the feedback and would like to see where you want me to take this. I started this to take a break from Joey's Secret, I got into a big Amy/Ephram mood so let me know what you guys thing...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The phone ringing wakes Ephram up the next morning and quickly he moves off of his bed to answer the phone before it wakes Amy. Not long after Ephram had eaten dinner the night before Amy had woken again and asked if Ephram would stay with her and eventually they had both fallen asleep on the bed.  
  
"Hello?" Ephram answers softly.  
  
"Ephram, man, where were you last night?" Skuz' voice greets, "the party was awesome!"  
  
"Something came up." Ephram responds stepping out of the bedroom.  
  
"Something came up?" Skuz scoffs, "I go out of my way to make sure Skye McMillian will be at this party, and damn was she looking hot last night, and something came up? Shit man if that's not the worst explanation ever I don't know what is."  
  
"It's complicated." Ephram responds.  
  
"There is nothing complicated about it, hot chick who came to the party to see you it doesn't take brains to know that you should have been at the party last night and now Skye's pissed at you. Listen though you can make it up to her we're meeting everyone for lunch at one at Chili's listen I will stop by your place on my way there." Skuz states.  
  
"Skuz, I can't..." Ephram begins.  
  
"I don't want to hear it, I'll be there at 12:45s." With those parting words Ephram is left with a dial tone.  
  
Nonny appears in front of Ephram, "Ephram we made plans last week to eat at the Club with the McMillian's today, will you and Amy be all right here? If you need me here I can stay."  
  
"We'll be fine Nonny, thank you though." Ephram responds.  
  
"Did you need anything before we leave?" Nonny asks.  
  
"I don't think so." Ephram responds.  
  
Nonny nods, "there is good in the fridge to eat, and Ephram listen try to get her to leave the house. Maybe go shopping, if she is going to be here for awhile she's going to need clothes to wear."  
  
Ephram nods, "I don't think she's going to want to go out today but I'll suggest it."  
  
Nonny gently touches Ephram's cheek gently, "OK we'll we should get going, but we have our cell phone, call if you need anything." Ephram nods and Nonny adds, "I left my ATM card on the kitchen counter if you guys go out go ahead and take whatever money you need out."  
  
"OK, thanks Nonny, have fun." Ephram states as Nonny and Grandpa leave the apartment.  
  
Walking into the living room Ephram settles onto the couch and dials his home phone number, "hello Brown residence." Delia's voice sounds sleepy on the other end.  
  
"Delia did I wake you?" Ephram questions.  
  
Delia yawns, "no I just got up, Dad and I are going to breakfast with Nina and Sam today and then we are going to the Denver Zoo."  
  
"That sounds like fun." Ephram responds, "is Dad around?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll go get him." Ephram can hear Delia set the phone down and all for their father.  
  
The sound of shuffling and clattering precedes Andy's, "Ephram."  
  
"Hi Dad." Ephram responds.  
  
"I hear you've had an unexpected visitor." Andy states.  
  
"How come you didn't tell me abut Colin?" Ephram asks immediately.  
  
Andy's line goes silent, and then a deep breath, "I wanted you to enjoy your summer away from Everwood."  
  
"I..."  
  
"I realize I made a mistake." Andy interrupts, "Amy needed you and I see that now, I should have at least let you know what was going on."  
  
This time it's Ephram's turn to fall silent, "I appreciate you trying to protect me." A shocked silence ensues but Ephram eventually breaks it, "what did the Abbot's say?"  
  
"That want Amy to call today but Rose thinks that it would be a good idea to let Amy stay in New York for awhile." Andy responds, "so when we get off the phone why don't you have Amy call her parents."  
  
"She's still asleep, she didn't sleep very well last night." Ephram states, "but I will have her call when she wakes up."  
  
"All right then, if you need anything don't hesitate to call." Andy states.  
  
"I'll call later today." Ephram states.  
  
"All right bye."  
  
"Bye." Once Ephram hangs up the phone Amy appears in the living room, her hair is pulled back in a messy ponytail and the clothes she had worn the day before and slept in are wrinkled.  
  
Ephram immediately jumps to his feet, "Um, morning."  
  
Amy offers a weak smile, "morning."  
  
"Did you want something to eat? Or drink?" Ephram questions.  
  
Amy bites her lip, "I could have something to drink, I guess."  
  
"All right, the kitchens right through here." Ephram leads Amy into the kitchen and pulls open the fridge, listing off the drinks.  
  
"Orange juice I guess." Amy responds.  
  
Ephram quickly pours both Amy and himself a glass of orange juice just as the front doorbell rings, "I've got it." Ephram calls hurrying toward front door.  
  
Pulling it open reveals a beautiful teenage girl with dark raven colored hair and dark brown eyes, "Skye, what are you doing here?" 


	3. Skye

Chapter 2  
  
"I came to make sure you were OK." Skye McMillian has a slight New York accent and it's apparent to Ephram that Skuz was right she was pissed.   
  
"Skye about the party..." Ephram begins.  
  
Skye arches a perfect eyebrow as if begging him to give her a worthy explanation, but she doesn't give him the chance, "between drinks and making out with Christine Waite he swore that you'd said you were coming."  
  
"I was going to come." Ephram responds, "I got caught up in something else."  
  
Skye wraps her arms around Ephram's neck and whispers, "well you're just going to have to make it up to me, aren't you?"  
  
"Ephram..." Amy's appearance causes Skye to stiffen and back away from Ephram. "Oh I'm sorry." Amy quickly turns on her heal and starts to walk away.  
  
"Hold on Amy." Ephram calls to his embarrassed friend.  
  
Amy turns back around, her face red, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude."  
  
"No, Amy it's fine." Ephram states stepping away from the door and allowing Skye to come all the way in.  
  
"Well, well, who's this?" Skye asks staring at Amy suspiciously.  
  
Ephram sighs, "Skye this is a friend of mine from Everwood, Amy Abbot, Amy this is Skye McMillian."  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Amy offers her hand and reluctantly Skye holds out her perfectly manicured hand for a weak handshake.  
  
Ephram stands silently as both girls take each other in; Amy taking in Skye's black miniskirt and stomach bearing pink spaghetti strap and Skye scoffing at Amy's unkempt appearance.  
  
"Um, I was just wondering if you could point me in the direction of a towel, I thought I would get a shower." Amy states.  
  
"Um sure, it's in the cupboard below the sink in the bathroom." Ephram states quickly.  
  
Amy looks back and forth between Skye and Ephram before nodding and turning on her heal quickly and walking in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
"What the hell is she doing here?" Skye asks as soon as the door shuts behind Amy, "because I swear to God Ephram if you've had a girlfriend this entire summer..."  
  
"Amy's not my girlfriend, we are just friends, I didn't even know she was coming." Ephram responds quickly.  
  
Skye's eyes narrow but she seems to accept this and she once again wraps her arms around Ephram's neck, "so how are you going to make skipping the party up to me anyway?" Skye moves forward to kiss Ephram but he backs away. "What the hell Ephram?"  
  
"Listen Skye, Amy needs me right now." Ephram states.  
  
"And I'm what chopped freaking liver?" Skye rages.  
  
"I didn't say that..." Ephram starts.  
  
"Whatever Ephram! You've all ready blown me off at the party and now you won't even kiss me! When you decide you have time for call me, maybe then I can fit you into my busy life." With Skye's words she quickly turns on her heal and flounces out of the apartment.  
  
10 minutes later Amy emerges from the bathroom in the same jeans but a different shirt, "I'm sorry if I upset your girlfriend." She states quietly.  
  
Ephram shakes his head, "she's not my girlfriend, and don't worry about it just about anything will upset Skye."  
  
Amy frowns, "well I'm still sorry."  
  
Ephram shrugs, and then "I talked to my dad, he says you should probably call to talk to your parents."  
  
Amy's frown deepens and she nods, "OK."  
  
Ephram hands Amy the phone and states, "I'll be in the kitchen."  
  
When Amy enters the kitchen 5 minutes later she has a path on her cheeks from where the tears had streaked down, but there are not other signs of tears, "they said I can stay for as long as your grandparents will let me."  
  
"Well no problem there they like you, you can stay for as long as you like..." Ephram responds and the two fall into an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"I'm sorry I just showed up, I'm sure this isn't the way you wanted to spend your summer, you wanted to get out of Everwood not have Everwood brought to you. It's just I didn't know what else to do. Once day I'm sitting on my porch and we are having fun and 4 days later," as she speaks Amy's chin begins to terrible, her voice cracking and tears pooling in her dark eyes, "I'm, I'm watching them put him into the ground...and then I just, I just couldn't be there anymore. Every time I turned around I saw him and I just lost it and took off and the only place I knew to go was here..." By the end of her speech Amy is full out sobbing into her hands again.  
  
Ephram walks around the table and takes Amy into his arms rubbing her back sympathetically, "I'm so sorry Amy."  
  
The two stand like that for a long time, Amy shaking from her tears and Ephram holding her tightly until her tears subside and she finally stops crying completely. "I'm sorry I've got to stop breaking into sobs every time I see you, or you'll be ready for me to leave by the end of tomorrow."  
  
Ephram smiles at Amy, "you can cry as much as you want."  
  
Amy nods, "thanks Ephram."  
  
"Amy you can cry as much as you want." Amy gives Ephram a weird look for repeating himself but he continues, "but you should understand that your allowed to smile or laugh or have fun. It wouldn't be disloyal to Colin if you do."  
  
Amy gives Ephram a long look, "are you saying I should just forget him?"  
  
Ephram shakes his head, "of course not, but I got to know Colin, and he loved you, he wouldn't want you to be miserable forever."  
  
Amy sighs sadly, "I know."  
  
Ephram nods, "OK, so you wanna watch a movie or something?"  
  
Amy offers a soft smile and nods, "all right."  
  
The phone ringing half way through 10 Things I Hate About You, Amy's choice and the only thing on TV, was a welcome break for Ephram, "Hello?"  
  
"You are in deep shit man." Skuz greets.  
  
"You talked to Skye?" Ephram guesses.  
  
"Talked?" Skuz chaffs, "I'm surprised that you couldn't hear her end of the conversation. That girls got the lung capacity of a whale and the voice like a banshee when she's angry."  
  
"A whale?" Ephram laughs.  
  
"Laugh at my analogy if you like but Skye isn't going to be happy until she sees your head on a platter, or you beg for her forgiveness. So who is this chick from Everwood anyway...Skye says she's practically deformed which in Skye's world means she's hot."  
  
"She's just a friend from Colorado." Ephram states.  
  
"Right." Skuz retorts, "listen I'm coming over to meet her for myself and then you both can come to lunch." And with those parting words and for the second time that day Skuz hangs up on Ephram.  
  
"For once I just wish he would left me finish a sentence." Ephram mutters under his breath.  
  
"What?" Amy asks taking her eyes away from the TV.  
  
Ephram rolls his eyes and shakes his head, "nothing, a friend of mine is stopping by, I hope that's OK." 


	4. Skuz & Co

Chapter 4  
  
Review responses:  
  
First off thank you to all of you are are encouraging me it's great and is helping me to get this story done in record time! But I'm sorry that this chapter has taken so long, half of the chapter has been sitting here while I ran around do a million different things so finally I got a night off and finished it to find...that fanfiction.net was down so I'm sorry for the delay but chapter 5 is almost done too so expected that to be updated soon!  
  
Funky: I'm sorry the chapters aren't longer but I want to give you guys as much as possible and if the chapters are long they get halfway through and never get updated, so I hope to get a lot of shorter chapters out more quickly then less longer chapters...I'm sorry though if the short chapters are getting annoying!  
  
As for everyone else thanks again for a reviewing it means a lot! And I hope you guys enjoy this story and meeting Skuz!!  
  
Amy shrugs, "of course I don't mind if your friends come over, this is your vacation...If you would rather I hang out in the bedroom I can."  
  
"Of course not!" Ephram exclaims, "I figured you aren't exactly ready to be around a ton of people you don't know."  
  
Amy smiles at Ephram, "actually a ton of people I don't know sounds a lot better than a bunch of people back home offering me their condolences. And I've been thinking a lot about what you said in the kitchen earlier."  
  
"Really?" Ephram asks muting the TV and turning to face Amy.  
  
Amy nods, "and I realized that Colin would want me to take the opportunity to be in New York, and have fun and get to know new people."  
  
Ephram nods, "yes he probably would."  
  
"So I'm going to try and have a good time while I am here." Amy states firmly.  
  
Ephram nods, "sounds good to me."  
  
"Ephram?" Amy's voice is softer this time.  
  
"Yeah Amy?"  
  
"Can you not tell your friend about Colin, I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Ephram nods, "of course, that's your choice."  
  
"Thanks Ephram." Amy smiles and then unmutes the TV.  
  
Just as the couple on the screen are having their happy ending the door bell rings, "that'll be Skuz."  
  
"Skuz?" Amy questions shutting off the TV.  
  
"Remember the friend I told you about?" Ephram questions leading the way toward the door.  
  
"Yeah." Amy nods, "I just haven't ever met anyone named Skuz before."  
  
Ephram nods, "Yeah, I suppose we don't get a lot of Skuz' in Everwood Colorado."  
  
Ephram pulls open the door to find is bright blue haired friend standing in front of him, "finally, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."  
  
Amy blushes at the insinuation and Ephram glares at his closest friend, "knock it off man."  
  
"Right, right gotta make that good impression." Clearing his throat and straightening Skuz sticks out his hand and in a snooty voice, "Skuz Tibbs III it's a pleasure to meet you mam."  
  
Amy smiles at him and states, "Amy Abbot, it's nice to meet you too."  
  
"So are you guys coming to lunch with us or what?" Skuz asks resorting back to his regular voice.  
  
Amy and Ephram exchange glances, "it's up to Amy."  
  
Amy shrugs, "sure."  
  
"Then let's get going." Skuz encourages, "we're late the woman I call mom barely let me out of the house."  
  
"So Amy," Skuz begins once they are out on the street, "you'll meet everyone. I heard you all ready encountered Skye."  
  
Amy nods, "she stopped by earlier."  
  
"Well you will find that most of Ephram's friends are a lot less...well...bitchy..."  
  
"Skuz..." Ephram begins.  
  
"What?" Skuz shrugs, "what else is there for me to say? That she's Satan's Daughter?"  
  
"She's not that bad." Ephram responds.  
  
Skuz looks back and forth between Amy and Ephram, gives Ephram an odd look and then finally sighs, "whatever you say man."  
  
By this time they have arrived in front of their destination, "Chili's?" Amy comments, "never heard of it."  
  
Skuz stares at Amy stunned, "your joking right?"  
  
Amy shakes her head, "nope."  
  
Skuz turns to Ephram, "what the hell kind of place do you live in that doesn't have a Chili's?"  
  
Ephram rolls his eyes, "Skuz believes that if he doesn't eat at Chili's at least twice a week he will die."  
  
Amy laughs lightly as Ephram pulls the door open and lets his friends pass into the restaurant before he follows them in. Once they have made their way into the restaurant he sees that all of his friends are all ready present and are taking up a big table toward the back. Coming into closer view Amy can count six people she doesn't know with Skye making seven; the conversation at the table stops as Amy, Skuz and Ephram stop in front of them.  
  
"Ephram! We saved you and your friend a seat." A petite red head motions toward the two seats available to her left.  
  
"Thanks Shelby," Ephram hugs the girl and then he and Amy take their seats, "everyone this is Amy. Amy this is Shelby," Ephram motions toward the girl who had spoken earlier. "Next to Shelby is her boyfriend Scott..." Skuz took the empty seat next to blonde haired spiked Scott. "Across from Skuz is Skye, whom you've met." Skye, who had changed since Amy had seen her last into a pink mini skirt and shirt that tied in front, along with the girl sitting next to her, a girl who had her thick curly brown hair pulled back into a ponytail were both glaring at Amy. "Next to Skye is Anastacia and then her boyfriend Wes. Next to Wes is obviously his twin brother Justin and Justin's girlfriend Denise." Everyone greets Amy and Denise even flips her blonde hair with red tips over her shoulder and shakes Amy's hand.  
  
After a couple of awkward minutes the conversation resumes around Amy and Shelby asks, "so how come you are here Amy? It's a long trip to come all the way to Colorado."  
  
Amy bites her lip and Ephram notices her twisting her napkin in her lap and unconsciously reaches over and gently lays a hand on top of Amy's hand. Amy smiles brightly suddenly as if drawing courage from Ephram and then states, "well there isn't a whole lot to do in Everwood Colorado during the summer so I thought I would surprise Ephram by flying out to visit him for awhile."  
  
Denise, Justin and Shelby, the one three paying attention nod, and Justin question, "so any idea of how long you will be staying?"  
  
Amy shakes her head, "I have an open ended ticket, so whenever Ephram and his grandparents get tired of me."  
  
"So you and Ephram go to the same school?" Shelby asks.  
  
Amy nods, "Everwood is very small there is no other high school."  
  
"So the you would probably know this girl that Ephram's in love with." Shelby's statement causes the table to go silent again.  
  
"Ex-excuse me?" Amy stutters. 


	5. Explanations & Shopping

Chapter 5  
  
OK well I am really amazed with myself, two chapters in one day! I hope you enjoy and please review and let me know what you think!!  
  
"Knock it off you guys." Ephram interrupts before anything else can be said or Skye's glare can become even more deep.  
  
Amy quickly pulls her hand out from under Ephram's and clearing her throat asks, "I'm sorry what do you mean?"  
  
"I mean," Shelby begins with total disregard to Ephram's words, "that from emails and phone calls from Ephram throughout the year we got the impression that Ephram was leaving someone he totally had the hots for back in Everwood, and since Everwood is so small and you all go to the same school I figured you would know who she is."  
  
"Ephram denies that such a girl exists but we know he's lying to us." Denise adds.  
  
"I really..." Amy begins twisting the napkin again.  
  
Denise and Shelby exchange looks, "so you aren't denying that there was a girl?" Shelby questions.  
  
"She's not saying there was either, so can we just drop this topic?" Anastacia protrudes an air of annoyance but Amy can't help but notice that she only moments earlier had seemed just as interested in finding out who the girl is and Amy immediately understands that Anastacia will side with Skye no matter how interested she is in Ephram's life in Everwood.  
  
"I have to second Anastacia's opinion." Ephram adds as the water comes to take their order.  
  
"So what are you guys doing now?" Wes asks Ephram and Amy once the lunch had been eaten and paid for.  
  
Amy and Ephram exchange glances and Ephram states, "we really didn't have any plans."  
  
"Then you should come with us tot he new comic book shop that's opened since you left." Wes suggests.  
  
"Amy doesn't want to go with you guys to the dumb comic book shop." Shelby interrupts.  
  
"That's great then!" Denise exclaims, "you guys go to the comic book shop and Amy can come shopping with Shelby, Anastacia, Skye and I."  
  
Amy and Ephram exchange glances again, "I need to get some clothes anyway." Amy states.  
  
"OK then." Ephram nods and the group begins to head out the door but before they separate Ephram pulls Amy aside, "you don't have to do this if you don't want to."  
  
Amy smiles at Ephram, "it's fine, really I like Denise and Shelby and shopping will be fun." Amy's smile brightens, "and my shopping possibilities will be like 100 times better here than in Everwood anyway."  
  
"I just don't want you to feel obligated to do anything." Ephram states.  
  
"Thanks for looking out for me Ephram." Amy says, "and I won't feel obligated to do anything."  
  
"OK well have fun." Ephram calls before hurrying after his friends down the street.  
  
As Amy makes her way back toward the group of girls she can hear Skye say, "you guys invited her and now I just don't feel like going anymore."  
  
Amy walks up to the group, "Skye I don't want you to feel alienated, if you don't want me to go then I will catch up with Ephram and go with them."  
  
"No." Denise shakes her head, "Skye if you are going to act like this then fine don't come shopping with us."  
  
"Whatever," Skye rolls her eyes, "Anastacia are you coming."  
  
Anastacia nods, "yah, I'll see you guys around."  
  
Once the two have disappeared around the corner Amy sighs, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to chase them away."  
  
Shelby waves Amy off, "don't worry about them. Skye will get over herself soon enough and as for Anastacia she'll come around."  
  
"I understand Skye's reasons for hating me, well I really don't they seem kind of petty but I get it. But what's with Anastacia?" Amy questions.  
  
Denise rolls her eyes, "she follows Skye's lead."  
  
"You guys don't really sound like you really like Skye all that much, sorry I'm being to blunt."  
  
Denise shakes her head, "don't worry about it. We get along with Skye all right but we aren't exactly friends. Something you have to understand is Ephram, Skuz, Justin, Wes and Scott have all been friends their entire lives. Their mother's were friends, you know? Shelby and I have been friends since elementary school and Skye and Anastacia are cousins. So our three groups formed once group when we eventually started dating.."  
  
"I get it so you put up with Skye because she is Ephram's girlfriend and Ephram is your boyfriends best friend?" Amy questions.  
  
Shelby shakes her head, "you understand the basic idea of why we put up with Skye with two exceptions, one Ephram and Skye are not dating and second Ephram is our friend too."  
  
Amy nods, "OK I get that."  
  
"So are there a lot of places to shop in Everwood?" Denise asks.  
  
Amy shakes her head, "no, the closest good shopping place is three hours away, in Denver."  
  
Denise and Shelby both stare at Amy in shock, and then both grab either of her arms and Denise states, "well then I hope you have a lot of money to spend because we are sending you home with a new wardrobe so you won't have to drive the three hours."  
  
With several bags on each other Amy makes her way back to Ephram's grandparents penthouse apartment to have the door pulled open just as she approaches. "Let me help you with those." Ephram offers taking several of the bags off of Amy's arm. "When you guys said shopping I figured you'd come back with an outfit or something not enough clothes to start your own store."  
  
Amy glares good naturedly at Ephram and responds, "I liked shopping with Denise and Shelby."  
  
"Where'd you get the money?"  
  
"I called my parents and mom convinced my dad to let me take money out of the bank to go shopping, they would have had to spend it anyway, this way they don't have to drive me into Denver."  
  
Ephram rolls his eyes, "girls. I noticed you said Shelby and Denise so I'm assuming Skye was either a pain the entire time or she bailed on you guys."  
  
"Bailed." Amy responds. "Ephram you need to make up with Skye."  
  
Ephram nods, "I'm working on it. Do you mind going out with Shelby and Denise again tomorrow night?"  
  
Amy shakes her head, "No I would love to!"  
  
"Good, Skye and I are going to go to dinner." Ephram responds.  
  
Amy nods, "good I don't want her to be mad at you because of me." 


	6. 20 Questions & A Few Answers

Chapter 6  
  
Sorry this chapter's so short but I wanted to get this out before things get crazy again which they will be starting Friday so maybe I can squeeze out another update...so let's hope!! And thanks again for all the reviews! Please keep them coming!!  
  
"Amy!" Ephram calls knocking on the guest bedroom door that Amy was behind.  
  
"Yeah?" Amy asks pulling the door open and appearing in a pair of black jeans and a red button down tube top, the bottom 3 buttons left unbuttoned.  
  
"Denise just called and said to tell you that she and Shelby were down the street and for you to meet them in the lobby." Ephram responds.  
  
Amy smiles brightly, "Thanks Ephram!" And walking back into the bedroom she grabs her purse and then stops in the living room where Skuz also was preparing to leave.  
  
"I'll see you guys later." Amy states opening the door and closing it behind her.  
  
"God, Ephram, man she is so fine!" Skuz exclaims once the door has clicked shut.  
  
"No." Ephram states immediately.  
  
"What?" Skuz asks innocently.  
  
"I know what you are thinking and no."  
  
"Why not?" Skuz asks, "I mean she's like your best friend in Everwood right?"  
  
Ephram sighs, and then nods, "yes."  
  
"All right then! Hook me up!"  
  
"No." Ephram shakes his head.  
  
"Why not?" Skuz insists.  
  
"Because she doesn't date guys like us, she dates the homecoming prince, town legend and most recognizable guy in school and town." Ephram responds.   
  
"She gets along great with Denise and Shelby and they don't date guys like that." Skuz points out.  
  
"That's because they are girls who understand shopping very well." Ephram responds, "I have to leave to meet Skye and the answer is and will remain, no. I am not setting you up with Amy."   
  
"So now that Ephram isn't around who is this girl?" Denise asks as soon as she, Amy and Shelby make their way down the street.  
  
"I really don't know what your talking about, I mean Ephram had a few dates with my...with a friend of mine, Laynie but there was nothing there and she went back to her boarding school."  
  
Shelby waves Amy's statement off, "we know about Laynie we heard about her through emails but reading through the lines we sensed that it was another girl who broke them up."  
  
"Another girl?" Amy asks staring stunned at these girls who really did know Ephram well enough to pick up on things.  
  
Shelby shrugs, "if you don't want to tell us out of loyalty for Ephram then fine, we will drop the subject. We are just curious is all, I mean sure Ephram has been, doing...well whatever with Skye but he doesn't like Skye as much as he likes this girl and we just want to see Ephram happy in Colorado."  
  
"That's really nice you guys..." Amy begins, "but I really can't tell you who the girl is, but I can tell you she has been really dumb."  
  
Denise nods, "we could have told you that. Ephram's a great catch for anyone, his last girlfriend before he moved here he treated her like a princess..."  
  
Amy frowns, "he doesn't really talk about New York all that much."  
  
The three girls walk along in silence until Amy breaks it, "so what's the deal with Skye and Ephram anyway...I mean you said that they aren't dating but you just said when they do whatever...So are they sleeping together?"  
  
Denise shrugs, "we aren't a hundred percent sure because neither of them kisses and tells..."  
  
"Their friends, with benefits" Shelby adds, "we just don't know the extent of the benefits."  
  
Amy nods, "oh."  
  
"So what's with you?" Shelby asks, "do you have a boyfriend back in Everwood?"  
  
Amy bites her lip and attempts to force the tears back but a solitary tear slips down her cheek, "I-um it's complicated."  
  
Denise and Shelby both look apologetic, "We are so sorry we didn't mean to bring up anything you don't want to talk about."  
  
"It's just don't a good story." Amy responds dashing away the tear from her cheek.  
  
Denise and Shelby nod, "we understand bad breakups."  
  
"But you know Skuz is totally into you right?" Denise asks.  
  
Amy's eyes go wide, "what?"  
  
Shelby nods, "oh yeah totally."  
  
"I didn't realize..." Amy begins.  
  
"Well you don't know Skuz well enough to pick up on these signs." Denise responds.  
  
"I-I don't think I'm ready for for anything like that." Amy stutters.  
  
"Well hey," Shelby shrugs, "who knows what will happen while you are here."  
  
"I don't really think I'm going to be ready by the end of the summer." Amy responds forcing the tears away.  
  
Denise shrugs and slings an arm over Amy's shoulder, "like Shelby said who knows what the summer holds."  
  
Amy shakes her head, "I'm kind of hoping for a romance free summer thank you very much, it's the last thing on my mind right now."  
  
"So this last guy he really hurt you huh?" Denise questions removing her arm.  
  
"He didn't do it on purpose," Amy begins, "so can we drop this subject now?" 


	7. 4th of July

Chapter 7  
  
Amy had been in New york for 2 weeks by the time July 4rd rolled around, Ephram and Amy had settled into a routine. They both woke up in the morning, rooted around in the kitchen and had breakfast together, watched some TV as they took turns showering and getting ready. Then they would meet everyone for lunch, usually at Chili's, and then usually the girls would go one way and the guys would go another. Ephram had been right about Anastacia, she had eventually warmed up and while Skye wasn't exactly warming up she didn't avoid going out with everyone when Amy was with them.   
  
"So you guys are coming over for the party tomorrow right?" Denise questions.  
  
"I don't know..." Ephram begins shooting a worried look Amy's way and she is trying her hardest to avoid his eye contact. In two weeks Amy hadn't mentioned Colin once, and Ephram had only brought him up once but she hadn't wanted to talk about it and had left the room without another word.  
  
"We'll be there." Amy promises.  
  
Ephram's expression clouds and Denise nods, "great! Try getting there around sixish, the rents are leaving at 3 to go to the cabin for the weekend so we have the house to ourselves for the entire day tomorrow, no threat of them showing up."  
  
"July 4th is going to rock this year." Skuz exclaims and a couple leaving the movie theater they are crowded around glares at the group.  
  
"We should get home." Ephram states and everyone nods, exchanging their good-byes, and a long kiss from Skye for Ephram.  
  
"Amy you don't have to do this tomorrow, I know it's going to be hard for you." Ephram states once they are back in the apartment.  
  
Amy turns flashing eyes on Ephram, "you don't know anything about this Ephram. I don't want to talk about it!" With her words Amy turns on her heel quickly and enters her room without another word.  
  
Ephram woke up just after 9:30 on the 4th of July, "good morning Ephram." Nonny greets when Ephram enters the kitchen.  
  
"Morning Nonny." Ephram responds rubbing his eyes, he hadn't slept well he had been up most of the night trying to figure out what to say to Amy today. "Amy isn't up yet?"  
  
Nonny shakes her head, "she's up and gone all ready. Shelby called at 8:30 I guess and they both needed red, white and blue outfits for the day so she left to go shopping with Shelby before Denise's party. Speaking of which, I wanted talk to you about the party. I'm not going to ask what is going to be going on at this party and I don't want to know. Your grandfather and I are going off the island with friends but we'll be back early so if you could just be quiet when you come in, whatever time that may be, it would be appreciated."  
  
Ephram nods, "all right. Thanks Nonny."  
  
"Are you all right Amy?" Shelby questions on the drive toward Denise's home.  
  
Amy faces Shelby who had her hair colored red, white and blue in honor of the holiday. "It's just that the 4th of July last year sucks." Amy sighs, "and I didn't sleep last night thinking about it and the last year."  
  
A thoughtful looks crosses Shelby's face and she doesn't say anything until the taxi pulls up in front of Denise's house. "Hang on." Shelby grabs Amy's arm before she can go inside Denise's huge home. "Take two of these."  
  
"What are they?" Amy asks staring at the little pills in her hand.  
  
Shelby shrugs, "I'm not sure what they are called, my brother gave them to me. They're all nature, they're save, but they'll get your mood up."  
  
Amy stares at the pills in her hands, she could hear her father's words about what he would have to say about this situation. How many time had he lectured her on taking pills 100% natural or not. As if to squash her father's words Amy tilts her head back and swallows the pills.  
  
"All right." Shelby grins, "let's get in there and have a good time."  
  
Amy nods and they pull open the door as loud music hails them. Skuz appears suddenly out of the throng of people, holding two red, plastic cups full of what looks to be beer. "Hello ladies." Skuz greets handing them each a cup.  
  
"Hey Skuz, where's Denise?" Amy asks scanning Denise's all ready smoky house for her, the effects of Shelby's pills were all ready kicking in and she was ready to party.  
  
"Last I saw her, she and Justin were all over each other." Skuz responds.  
  
"Speaking of which I should go find my boyfriend." Shelby states before disappearing, "I'll see you guys around."  
  
"Ephram's here with Skye all ready, they showed up about 15 minutes ago. You should see Skye, she's dressed like a skank."  
  
"I don't want to see Skye and I don't want to see Ephram." Amy downs her beer, "I'm here to party."  
  
"There's the spirit." Skuz responds.  
  
"Can I buy you another drink?"  
  
"We pay for beer?" Amy asks.  
  
Skuz shakes his head, "well, no but it made me sound so suave and debonair."  
  
Amy giggles, "well then leave the way suave guy."  
  
"Dude, Ephram, man!" A guy Ephram barely remembers from school stumbles up to Ephram and Skye a little after 9:30.  
  
Skye and Ephram exchange glances, the guys was so trashed he could hardly stand, "what?" Ephram asks.  
  
"Your friend rocks!" The guy exclaims, pumping his fist into the air, the sudden movement throws him off balance and he stumbles grabbing onto the wall laughing.  
  
"Amy?" Ephram asks immediately concerned.  
  
"That's the one!"  
  
"Where is she?" Ephram questions.  
  
"Inside..."  
  
"Ephram leave her go." Skye urges, "she's having a good time, we're having a good time."  
  
"I can't," Ephram responds pulling out of Skye's grasp. Hurrying inside ephram finds a group crowded into the kitchen and look up Ephram can't believe his eyes.  
  
Amy states on the counter shirtless, wearing only her jean shorts and a strapless bra. "Amy get down from there." Ephram urges pulling on her hand.  
  
Amy pulls away, "no, leave me the hell alone Ephram."  
  
"I can't do that." Ephram responds.  
  
"Ephram just leave her alone." Skye insists.  
  
"Yeah Ephram just leave her alone." Amy mimics. Skye stiffens beside Ephram and Amy adds, "what? You have hated me since I got here. Bit I mean I guess you have every reason to really, I mean you're in love with Ephram and he has been in love with me since we first met."  
  
A hush goes over the group and Ephram quickly pulls on Amy's arm, causing her to loose her balance and fall into Ephram's arms. Amy immediately begins struggling and he sets her on her feet.  
  
"Oh look at Ephram playing the hero again." Amy hisses, "always taking care of poor Amy. Her boyfriend is in a coma, so I'll convince my brain surgeon Daddy to save the boy so poor Amy'll be happy, even though I am miserable without her. Poor Amy her boyfriend is..."  
  
"Amy stop." Ephram orders gently trying to take Amy, who is sobbing by now, into his arms.  
  
Amy shoves Ephram away, "poor Amy her boyfriend is dead!" with her words Amy begins to run away but Ephram grabs her, "let go!" Amy screams.  
  
"No." Ephram responds gently.  
  
"Let me go!" Amy hits against Ephram's chest, "I just want to die. Leave me go!" Amy continues to push against Ephram's chest until her sobs turn harder and she grips Ephram's shirt instead.  
  
"Ephram," Denise fights her way through the crowd.  
  
"I'm going to take her home." Ephram states taking his button down over-shirt off and wrapping it around Amy's bare shoulders.   
  
"I drove." Justin appears through the crowd, "I'll take you guys home."  
  
Ephram nods, scooping Amy, who can barely breath let along stand, into his arms an carrying her towards the car. 


	8. Harsh Reality

Chapter 8  
  
By the time Ephram woke up the next morning the apartment was completely silent. The night before had been an adventure he didn't want to repeat. Amy had sobbed the entire drive home but by the time they got to the apartment she had passed out and Ephram had to carry her up the stairs and into her bedroom. His grandparents were home and in bed by the time Ephram reached the apartment and as quietly as possible he lay Amy in bed and covered her. Leaving a glass of water and aspirin on the bedside table Ephram and snuck back out of the bedroom and into his own room, knowing for sure that Amy would not want to see him first thing in the morning.  
  
Slipping out of his bedroom and making his way to the kitchen he finds a note written in his grandmother's neat cursive saying that they were playing golf and then having lunch at the country club and that they wouldn't be home until around dinner time. Glancing at the clock though, Ephram was shocked to find that it was nearing one o'clock, not 10:10 like he had thought when he first glanced at the clock in his bedroom.   
  
Deciding that he should probably check on Amy so knocking on her door lightly he doesn't expect and answer but gets one instead, "go away Ephram." Amy's voice sounds hoarse and it's obvious she had been crying.  
  
"Amy..."  
  
"Ephram please." Amy's voice sounds desperate, but for once Ephram doesn't give in to Amy's need to be alone.  
  
Pushing the door open Ephram finds the room in total darkness and Amy is rolled up in a ball with the sheets pulled over her head. "Amy," Ephram whispers noticing that the aspirin and water he had left there hadn't moved at all. When Amy doesn't respond Ephram gently sits down on the bed next to her and he can feel her stiffen, but other than that she doesn't move. "Amy talk to me."  
  
Amy takes a shaky breath but doesn't respond.  
  
So Ephram states, "fine if you don't want to talk then I am going to talk at you. But either way I am not going anywhere." When Amy's silence is once again all that greets Ephram states, "I remember when my Mom died I was devastated. Before I knew what happened I was so angry because she didn't show up at my recital that night. I was so used to my dad flaking out and my mom doing just the opposite that it really hurt when she didn't show. My piano instructor said that I played the best she had ever seen that night, that emotion brought out the best in my music. By the time I got home though I was so steaming, at my mom for becoming who my father was and I still remember feeling that hatred disappearing when I walked into the apartment because every light in the apartment was on and my dad sat in the living room in tears. I figured my mom had finally gotten up the courage to do what I had been pressuring her to since I understood the concept, that she ahd finally gotten tired of him and she was leaving. Only what I didn't know was she was leaving all of us and I was never going to see her again.  
  
For the longest time I blamed everyone I could think of. I blamed my dad for not leaving work on time and driving to my recital like the plan had been originally been. That way maybe something would have gone differently and my mom would have been saved. I blamed my dad for a long time, but it wasn't him that I hated and blamed the most. Most of all I knew that it was my fault that she had died. That if she hadn't have been coming to my recital in New Jersey my mom would still be there beside me through everything. Dad made us go see a councilor and he assured me that it wasn't my fault, that I had nothing to do with my mother's death. But I knew he had to be wrong. Innocent people don't just die like that without it being someone's fault and as much as I hated my dad then it was easiest to blame myself.  
  
It took me a long time to realize that I really wasn't to blame, that I didn't have anything to do with the slippery roads that night, or the rain. And Amy it's not your fault that Colin died either."  
  
Amy finally turns to face Ephram, her face through the dark is pale and there are black circles under her eyes and her voice is a hoarse whisper. "But don't you see Ephram? All of this is my fault. The accident is my fault. And the surgery that killed Colin in the end is my fault."  
  
"How Amy?" Ephram asks gently.  
  
"Colin was drinking that day because I was nagging at him, he never would have took off with Bright if I hadn't just let my annoyance go and enjoyed the day. But instead I acted like a priss toward him so he took off to get away from me."  
  
"Amy, no. Colin and Bright made the decision to drink and drive that night, you had nothing to do with it. They were just trying to have a good time."  
  
"But if it wasn't for me your dad wouldn't have done the surgery that lead to all the complications, and he might still be here right now."  
  
"Still be in what, a coma?" Ephram questions.  
  
"Who knows?" Amy asks "he may have woken up one day but I was just to impatient to wait around and see. I wanted everything my way, I wanted my boyfriend, I wanted him back now, and I wanted him back exactly the way he was before. I was just being selfish."  
  
"Amy, don't say that. You can't play this guessing game, all it will succeed in doing is driving you crazy. There was a high chance that Colin would never wake up from that surgery and with the surgery you got to spend a couple more months with him then you would have if he had never woken up."  
  
"But I knew he was sick! I knew that there was something wrong and I ignored it. Maybe if I had listened to you and Bright..." Amy stops, unable to speak through her sobs.  
  
Ephram grabs Amy's shoulders, "stop this right now. You can't do this to yourself. You are going tom make yourself sick. Colin is dead, he's gone and he's not coming back and you have to move on with your life."  
  
Amy stares shocked at Ephram and without saying anything she smacks him across the face and runs out of the room. 


	9. Moving

Chapter 9  
  
Ok I finally updated, yay me. Anyway there is only one more chapter left...there might be a sequel if you guys want to see one...so let me know!!  
  
Ephram goes back to his bedroom then, not exactly sure where Amy had gone, but he wasn't going to go after her, not yet at least. She had to have time to cool down and take in what he had said to her, besides he didn't want to get slapped again. Even if he had intended on going after her the phone stopped him.  
  
"Ephram?" Delia's voice greets over the phone line.  
  
"Hey Delia." Ephram greets in return.  
  
"Happy 4th of July! Well actually it's the day after but we tried calling and Nonny said you were out."  
  
"Yeah, Amy and I Went to a party at Denise's house."  
  
"Denise?" Delia asks, "I liked Denise, she used to baby-sit for me. Sam and I counted the days until you come home."  
  
"Oh really." Ephram asks, "how long?"  
  
"Seven days, a week from today you're coming home." Delia announces cheerfully.  
  
Ephram's gaze flies to the wall calendar, he hadn't realized his time in New York was so close to being over. "Yeah Delia, I guess you are right."  
  
"Amy's family might be moving." Delia declares.  
  
"What?" Ephram questions quickly.  
  
"Well maybe." Delia declares in the voice Ephram knows so well. The one that tells him that Delia had been eavesdropping on a "grown-up" conversation. "Amy's mom and dad came over to talk to Dad, sometime."  
  
"What did they say?" Ephram demands.  
  
"That Bright and Amy are doing bad in Everwood since Colin died and that maybe Everwood isn't the best place fro them. And Mrs. Abbot might not run for mayor again this year and they might even move out of Colorado. Oops Dad says we have to meet Nina now."  
  
"All right, bye Delia."  
  
The following week was not pleasant by any means for Ephram. Amy, for obvious reasons, Skuz and Skye were all not speaking to him. Skuz because he couldn't believe that Ephram had kept that little bit of information from him exactly. His wording went something like, "how come you never told me that I was obsessing after a walking time bomb? I mean Skye is crazy but she's a nut case." Amy was literally pretending like Ephram didn't exist, they wouldn't even speak in passing in the hallways, although she still went out with Denise and Shelby. And finally Skye wasn't talking to Ephram because as Anastacia put it, "she's to hurt by the fact that you weren't up front with her about your feelings for Amy."  
  
Everyone else was speaking to Ephram but he could sense the relief when they said good-bye to him and Amy the night before they were supposed to go back to Colorado. Ephram knew why too, with the exception of the minimal drama Skye brought to the group they were generally dramaless and since Amy had arrived there had been more than enough drama to go around. Not that they didn't like Amy, Denise and Shelby looked near tears when they hugged Amy good-bye and they exchange email, addresses and telephone numbers.  
  
"Amy it was really nice having you." Nonny states as they pull into the drop-off zone at the airport.  
  
"Thank you so much for having me, it was a real relief to be here and not have ot think about things back home." Amy responds graciously.  
  
"Of course dear," Jacob adds, "anytime you need some time away from...well anytime you feel the need to visit the city give us a call and we will be happy to have you come stay with us again. With or without our grandson."  
  
"Again thank you so much." Amy hugs both of Ephram's grandparents as he does the same.  
  
"Ephram keep in touch, and watch out for your little sister, Amy too." Jacob orders.  
  
Ephram nods, "I'll do my best. But we should get going we don't want to miss the flight."  
  
Final, quick, good-byes are finally exchanged and Amy and Ephram head into the airport, "my grandparents really like you." Ephram states attempting to make conversation before their six hour flight together.  
  
Amy glares at Ephram, "I really don't want to talk to you right now."  
  
"Amy you've been giving me the silent treatment for seven days now, maybe I said some things I shouldn't have, or you aren't ready to hear. But if we go back home and we aren't talking it's not going to look good to everybody. So what about a truce?"  
  
Amy sighs and nods, "fine, truce."  
  
When the plane has finally taken off Amy turns to face Ephram, "I won't be staying in Everwood long. I won't be starting junior year at Central."  
  
Ephram's heart drops, "Delia said she overheard your parents talking to my dad about you moving."  
  
Amy nods, "an old colleague of your dad's got my Dad a job in Minnesota starting in August. Bright and I are moving with my Dad then and then when my Mom's term ends she's going to be joining us."  
  
"Is that what you want?" Ephram asks.  
  
Amy stops for a minute, "yes. My parents are right, Bright and I will never do well in Everwood. There are to many memories of Colin there, the Harts are moving to, closer to Laynie's boarding school. Colin had run of Everwood and it's never going to be the same without him there."  
  
Ephram nods and opens his mouth to say something but then shakes his head and shuts it again.  
  
"If you are going to say I'm running, I'm not, I just..."  
  
"Amy you don't have to explain anything to me. Your parents obviously think that moving is best for your family, and who am I to judge. My Dad did the same thing a year ago."  
  
Amy nods, "right. Anyway I thought you should know I was going."  
  
Ephram nods, "good to know," he doesn't have anything else to say, what else is he supposed to say to this girl? Good-bye have a nice life? Right now he just had to adjust to the idea that she was moving and then he would figure out what to say. 


	10. GoodByes

Chapter 10 - Good-byes  
  
Ephram was able to go exactly two weeks without venturing out into the world of Everwood. He told his father that he needed to get adjusted to the country like but in all reality he was avoiding Amy to the best of his abilities. On the morning of the first day of August Ephram opened his front door to reveal Amy standing there.  
  
"Hey." She greets shifting her weight back and forth nervously.  
  
"Hey," Ephram responds, "do you want to come in?  
  
Amy shakes her head, "can you come out, go for a walk or something."  
  
Ephram nods and calls back into the house, "Delia I'm going out for a couple of minutes, don't burn the house down or anything!"  
  
"So what's going on?" Ephram asks once he steps out of the house.  
  
"We're moving." Amy states bluntly.  
  
Ephram nods, "when?"  
  
"Today." Amy responds, her voice emotionless.  
  
Ephram stares stunned at Amy, "so soon?"  
  
Amy nods as they continue walking, "they made all the plans while I was gone. Plus, I guess school starts earlier in Minnesota."  
  
"Oh," is the only syllable Ephram can utter.  
  
Amy twists a piece of hair around her finger, "so yeah, I just came to say good-bye. You've been a really good friend and I'm sorry if I ruined your vacation."  
  
Ephram shrug, "don't worry about it. So, Minnesota..."  
  
Amy shrugs this time, "it's a new start I guess. I can reinvent myself, you know be a new person."  
  
Ephram nods, "I get that, I guess. I mean it was about this time we moved to Everwood."  
  
"Were you scared?" Amy asks softly.  
  
Ephram stares at her, "what?"  
  
Amy bites her lip, "I don't know. I mean did it freak you out to have to move somewhere new?"  
  
Ephram frowns, "I don't know."  
  
"I am." Amy whispers. "I'm afraid to be here and remember Colin everywhere I go. But I'm afraid to move to Minnesota and not be normal ever again no matter where I go. I'm afraid of my past and I'm afraid of my future. It's mind-numbing and painful and the only time I felt at peace was in New York, but even then I screwed that up."  
  
"Amy..."  
  
"I don't think my life is ever going to be normal again Ephram, no matter how hard I try I can't be that person I was before." Tears slowly slip down Amy's cheeks.  
  
Ephram steps closer gently brushing the tears off of Amy's cheek, "then don't try to be that girl, Amy. Learn from everything your life in Everwood, and your time in New York, and become a better person because of those experiences."  
  
Amy raises her eyebrows, "that's sounds very wise."  
  
Ephram smiles, "I have my moments."  
  
Amy steps closer to Ephram and he wraps his arms around her, "even if I miss nothing else in Everwood, I'm going to miss you Ephram."  
  
"I'm going to miss you too Amy." Ephram responds.  
  
Amy looks at Ephram, "I'm not going to lie and promise to write, because I won't. I'm cutting off all ties to Everwood."  
  
Ephram nods, "all right. I won't expect anything."  
  
Amy steps away from Ephram, "so I guess this is it then."  
  
Ephram nods, "I guess so."  
  
"So, um thanks for everything." Amy murmurs before biting her lip, hard, to keep from crying.  
  
Ephram nods, "if you need anything..."  
  
"I won't, but thanks for offering."  
  
The two hug one last time and when they separate both have tears in their eyes. With that behind them Amy turns and walks away without looking behind her and Ephram watches her, without taking his eyes off of her until she turns the corner and disappears out of his life, forever.  
  
Wow I can't believe that I am finally done! I know it was short, but this just seemed like the perfect ending. I never really intended on getting Amy and Ephram together in this story. I'm tempted to write a sequel to this though that is more Amy/Ephram centric. But I will only do it if I can get another one of my stories finished to take off my plate. But hey if you want to see a sequel let me know when you review, along with how far in the future you would like this to be...a year, 2, 5, 10...Anyway hope you have like this story!   
  
~Mari 


End file.
